Car Chase (film)
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |music= |editor=David Heinz |studio= |distributor= Warner Bros. Pictures |release=July 12, 2019 |time=107 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$85 million |gross=$210.4 million |preceded= |followed= }} Car Chase is an American live-action CGI-animated adventure film directed by Clay Kaytis & Fergal Reilly, written by Nicholas Stoller & Michael Green, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Legendary Entertainment, Original Film, Vertigo Entertainment & 3 Arts Entertainment and stars Chris Pratt, Jason Sudeikis, Steve Carell, David Cross, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Anna Faris, Josh Gad, Jamie Chung, Gal Gadot, Adam Sandler, Genesis Rodriguez and Evan Rachel Wood. The movie title was released on July 12, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise Cast * Chris Pratt as Ian * Jason Sudeikis as Martin * Steve Carell as Nick * David Cross as Tim * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Jessica * Anna Faris as Sarah * Josh Gad as Austin * Jamie Chung as Megan * Gal Gadot as Kevin * Adam Sandler as Jake * Genesis Rodriguez as Emily * Evan Rachel Wood as Vanessa Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Eric Darnell, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Angry Birds Movie and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, having the core inspirations for the film. Writing In March 2016, Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Nicholas Stoller and Michael Green. Casting On April 2016, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Rita Ryack, also making the movie as costume designer. Post-production On May 29, 2019, Mark announced that post-production on the film was complete. Visual effects Altogether there are 2,300 visual effects shots in the movie completed by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS), Moving Picture Company (MPC), Blur Studio and Digital Domain. Much of the visual effects were provided by the same team behind Kong: Skull Island, Carmen Sandiego, Ghostbusters, Sonic the Hedgehog and 2012. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Music Henry Jackman and Alan Silvestri provides the score for the film. The soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music on July 9, 2019. Release The film was originally going to be released on December 25, 2019 but was pushed back a year from its original release date of December 25, 2019 to July 12, 2019. Marketing In early November 2018, with the film in post-production phase, a screen test was held for an incomplete version of the film, which drew considerably positive reactions from the test audience, with praise directed towards the script, visual effects, and Sudeikis' performance. * The official trailer was released on November 21, 2018 before Ralph Breaks the Internet in theaters, but was not yet been released online, just like Carmen Sandiego. The first trailer was released online on February 20, 2019 and was shown in theaters before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Wonder Park * The theatrical release trailer was released online and in theaters on April 23, 2019 and was shown before Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls and Pokémon Detective Pikachu. References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Screenplays by Michael Green (writer) Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Original Film films Category:3 Arts Entertainment films Category:IMAX films Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri